


Tighter

by Desdimonda



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas takes control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tighter

Saga collided with the wall; she wasn’t used to being the one thrown. She did the slamming; she made the first move. But as Solas pressed his hips hard against hers, she knew this was going to go his way.

 

This was new. This was something that Saga had fought against her entire life. When she took control, she was going to get exactly what she wanted. She left nothing in the others hands, because the only person she could trust was herself.

But here she was; unable, no, unwilling to move from his hold as he grabbed one of her hands and held it high above her head, their fingers locking tight. He held her against the wall with his lips and hips pressing hard, gently writhing against her body as his free hand sought the skin beneath her leathers. She grew impatient and almost ripped the buckle of her bodice off in haste. They laughed through their kiss, eyes alighting with gentle mirth before the unruly desire took hold once more.

She tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth, watching the tips of of ears quiver. That always sent a shiver through his body and a jolt through his cock. Always. That was all the time she had to exercise her thread of control until she happily passed it back to his grasp. He took hold and it felt beautiful.

He ran both of his hands through her white, messy hair still tinged with droplets of blood and dirt from earlier. With each swing of her arm, each kick of her leg, each cry of battle from her mouth his desire took hold. He loved to watch her move; she danced on the battlefield, like a fluid, wild vixen.

The moment they had stepped inside the keep, he had grabbed her. He could wait no longer; time was his enemy. They were filthy and tired, but they didn’t give a damn. They had gotten around twenty paces from the door into the nearest room; a small study where Josie liked to sit in the mornings and watch the day begin from her desk. To them, it was just a room. And Saga thinked she locked the door. As Solas sank his teeth into her neck and rolled her nipple between his fingers, she didn’t care.

He tore the damp shirt off her body, pooling it to the floor with her leathers. The cool stone wall was bliss against her hot skin. She instinctively clawed at his furs, pushing them off his slight body, but he pulled back from their kiss and grabbed both of her hands by the wrists, slamming them against the stone wall. Solas leaned close, shaking his head as he gently placed a kiss on her lips.

‘No, da’mi,’ he whispered through their kiss.

Saga moaned, biting the edge of her lip. Her fingers twitched, desperate to touch. Solas watched the want in her eyes, as the desperation to touch him washed over her body. She squirmed beneath his hold, moaning, her nipples peaked, hot and red. Solas wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait; he had been desperate for her since the second he awoke.

Solas freed one of her hands, watching, waiting to see if she would disobey, but she just curled her fingers to a fist and watched, heaving quick, trembling breaths. He undid his furs, letting them pool at his feet. His robe stayed on, however, but he slipped off a small tankard at his waist that was bound with a leather thong. The tankard clattered on the stone floor as he took the leather strap between his fingers, watching Saga dip her head, staring at him with understanding eyes.

She tried not to smile, to preserve the submissive role she had taken, but it was too much. Her lips curved, beaming as the elf flipped her around, pressing her face first against the wall as he grabbed her hands, binding them tightly with the leather strap. She moaned against the stone, her eyelids flickering as she felt the leather bite into her wrists. Perfect.

‘Tighter,’ she goaded.

Solas slammed his body into hers, sliding his hand beneath her chin, pushing back her head with a sharp jolt.

‘Shut up, Inquisitor.’

Saga grit her teeth as he whispered the silky words into her ear, before dragging his fingers across her cheek and through her hair, settling them onto her trousers, hastily unbuttoning the material that covered her skin. The heat radiated from her skin as he pulled down her trousers; he heard a rip as Saga gasped at the force - but he didn’t care.

He flipped his girl around, watching her white hair cling to her damp skin; it was hot in here. Humid, sticky; just like them. Saga kicked off her torn trousers, tilting her head back against the stone wall, watching as Solas threw off his robe. On instinct, Saga tried to pull her arms around, to reach out and touch her love - but damn, he had tied them tight.

Solas flicked a smile as watched his girl fight against her bound hands, watching the way her mouth twitched in frustration and her breasts bounced with each motion. He could watch her all day; just standing there, at his mercy.

‘Well?’ she breathed.

Solas blinked slowly and undid the sash around his waist before he grabbed Saga’s head and bound the thick material around her head, gagging her mouth. Saga gasped as his lithe, quick movements. She was bound, silent and with a swift pull of his arm, perched precariously on the edge of Josie’s table. The inkwell fell and smashed, sending black droplets up her leg.

She pointed her toes, steadying her body as Solas stepped forward, sliding a hand between her hot, moist thighs. He teased the edge of her vagina, sliding a finger in the crook of her thigh, pressing into the hot flesh as he pulled forth the magic beneath his skin. It lit his fingers and coursed through her flesh, touching deep inside, toying, flicking at her spot.

She screamed into her gag as the jolts of magic touched inside, exactly where she wanted. His fingers were so close, but so damned far away. They touched her patch of hair, already wet beneath his fingers. Her back arched as his magic seeped beneath her skin once more, but this time his fingers followed suit.

Two at first slipped inside, moulding to the curve of her body. Saga lifted her body and her head, her white hair a mess that clung to her neck and face, she begged to kiss him, to touch, but he just smiled and pushed her body back onto the table with a thud. She gasped as she collided with the wood. The shock faded as two fingers became three, as they slid in and out, in, and, out.

Saga closed her eyes, enjoying the waves of ecstasy that soared through her body like never before. She felt his fingers slide out gently and his hands grip her waist. He flipped her over. Saga moaned into her gag, feeling the wood cut into her skin. He pressed her face into the table and drew his fingers down her back, searing the skin with his nails. Saga threw back her head, crying into the scarf. It was bliss.

He sank his fingers into her rump, squeezing the flesh hard as he bent down and ran his tongue along her backside, drawing his teeth into the skin, biting hard. His fingers parted her thighs roughly, the skin rubbing against the wood.

Solas leaned down, and teased his tongue along the edges of her wet, hot vagina. Her sweet juices wet his lips; he breathed in deep. She smelled glorious. With one, long lick he drew his tongue across her folds, circling her clit as he heard her muffled cries, and watched her bound hands clench into fists, the fingers turning white.

He adored this, lapping up his love’s sweet juices, tasting her skin, feeling how hot she was against his tongue drove him wild. Usually she grabbed the tips of his ears, squeezing with each motion; she cried into the night air, throwing back her head, passing sweet words of encouragement or directions past her full, red lips. Not today.

He pulled back and hoisted her onto her knees, scattering what remained on Josie’s table onto the floor, mixing with the spilled ink that was slowly congealing in the sticky, humid air. Saga teetered on the small table, pressing her face against the wood, feeling her hair cascade over the tables edge as Solas nuzzled her vagina, drawing his tongue over and over and over.The leather was searing into her wrists, burning the skin. But it just made her scream louder into her gag. She longed to fill the air with the sounds of her desire, and to tear at her lover’s skin with her hands, but she could do nothing ‘cept be at his mercy.

He gave her no warning as he slammed his hard cock deep inside her. Saga almost fell off the rickety table - and she was sure it would give way at any moment. He thrust once, and twice. Over and over. His hands held her hips tight, lifting her behind high into the air as he pounded deep inside her. Each time he hit her spot, and she screamed. He could see her fingers twitch, like they always did. He reached around and fondled her right breast, tugging at the nipple, sending another jolt of pleasure through her body. He could feel the sweat drip off her neck, he could see her juices smeared across her thighs.

Saga was always a noisy lover. She didn’t care if Cass, a few doors down, knew just how good Solas fucked her, or if even the night patrol that walked past her window knew the way she liked it at midnight - she would scream, laugh, moan for every second that mage touched her. So as she bit into her gag, her moans muffled, screams stifled, she felt her anger rise in tandem with the pleasure; it was heady, it was intoxicating. And Solas knew it.

He pulled out from her swiftly, causing her knees to buckle. He didn’t get her a moments respite as he rolled her on her back. Her fingers dug into the wood and her back arched uncomfortably. Solas grabbed the gag and pulled her up roughly to her feet. He pulled down the gag to rest about her neck. She gasped in a deep mouthful of humid hair, curving her mouth into a smirk.

Solas arched a brow, letting her have a moment before he pushed her to her knees, grabbed a handful of hair and sank his cock within her mouth; she tasted her bitter sweet juices all over his shaft. Saga responded with a nick of her teeth on the shaft, playfully. The mage yanked back her head, and shook his. Her hair stuck to her sweat stained skin, strands covered her lips as she stared within his eyes. Through all the rough, the pulls, the dominant sneer - she still saw love. For a second they both smiled and he grazed a finger beneath her right eye, softly, as he always did when he told her he loved her at night.

She gagged as he slipped it between her lips again, but she relaxed, taking a deep breath as he thrust in and out of her mouth, his fingers firmly grasping her hair. She still struggled against her binds, feeling them tear through the skin now, leaving it red and raw. She didn’t give a damn; she just wanted to touch him, to feel his hot skin under her fingers. Saga lapped her tongue around his shaft, rolling over the tip just how he liked. She moaned against the motions, sending gentle vibrations along his cock; he moaned with her, filling the small room with their noises of pleasure.

Solas cried out into the night air as he felt himself surge close to the edge of his climax. He pulled back Saga’s head and hauled her to her feet. She stood, panting, lips wet, sweat dripping down her face. Solas pushed her onto her back and he climbed on top, sheathing himself inside once again as he met her lips with a wild, forceful kiss. He bit her bottom lip, and she cried out into the night air, smiling as her voice bounced off the walls, filling the night’s quiet.

Solas clamped his hand over her mouth, curving a smile. His other hand slipped between her legs, circling her clit as he thrust. Harder and faster, unable to quiet his cries of pleasure and the rickety legs of the table. Saga arched her back, clenching her vagina as her clit pulsed with her climax, seizing her body, making the blood rush to her head that dipped over the side, the tips of her hair grazing the floor. As he watched his love reach her climax, the way her back arched, her eyes opened wide, the way her right light twitched beneath him, he could last not a moment longer and spent himself inside her with a resounding cry of pleasure. He let slip his hand from Saga’s mouth, and he sealed their union with a kiss.

He pulled back and watched her, smiling, his thumb gently stroking beneath her right eye. ‘We should do that more often.’

Saga laughed, leaning forward so their noses touched, their breathing fast and shallow, their skin wet with sweat. ‘I’m a terrible submissive.’

‘I know,’ he said with a laugh, slowly pulling back, helping Saga up. He reached around and fiddled with her binds, gently and slowly freeing her sore, stiff hands.

She reached her arms around him, pulling him close, rubbing her hands along his damp back, just remembering how he felt beneath her touch. She sighed, nuzzling into his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist as they just held each other in the dark room, listening to their breaths.

‘You know I… I…’

Solas smiled. ‘You don’t have to tell me. I can see it in your eyes, in your smile - the way you move…’ He touched her face, pushing back damp hair. ‘I see it in your dreams. I know, Saga Lavellan, my da’mi, I know.’

She pulled him close as she could, slipping her hands across his back, around his neck and along the slide of his ears. Love, she thought, wasn’t half bad.


End file.
